leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Yaga the Stray Little Witch
Notes *Yaga is the property of Opip, first suggested on the EU forums complete with artwork (now EUNE). I ported the suggestion to the NA forums years ago, and it evolved based on NA feedback. I only take credit for correcting/revising the English, and further revisions made based on the feedback posted here. Abilities : Yaga is a wielder of old magic, drawing knowledge from her ancient grimoire. Her enemy's magic resistance will increase her damage. Yaga gains Blunder charges every seconds, to a maximum of 3. For every 1% of health missing, Yaga generates blunder 1% quicker to a minimum of 10 seconds per charge. Charges are automatically consumed when Yaga uses her abilities to alter their effects. All charges are lost upon death. }} }} Yaga dashes forward on her broomstick. Upon reaching the end of her path or hitting an enemy champion, Yaga brings her broom down dealing magic damage to enemies in a 250-radius area and reducing their armor by 25% for a few seconds. |description2 = If Yaga hits an enemy, her broom goes out of control. Yaga becomes for 1 second while she attempts to land her broom. During this time, Yaga is can activate Clumsy Swipe again. |leveling = 3 / 3.5 / 4 / 4.5 / 5 |cooldown=7 |cost=65 |costtype=mana |range=200-1000 |details=false }} Yaga throws a poisoned apple at the enemy, dealing magic damage and stunning them for 1 second. The stun duration is increased upon reaching ability power milestones. |description2 = Yaga throws the wrong apple, instead hurling an XXL Love Apple. The target enemy is charmed instead. Charm causes enemies to move harmlessly toward Yaga. |range = 650 |cost = 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 |leveling = 70 / 105 / 140 / 175 / 210 / / / / |details=false }} Yaga summons a giant, 100-radius cauldron at the target location that acts as an area of impassible terrain. While bubbling away, allies within 450-units will replenish health and mana equal to a base amount plus 0.8% of their maximum health/mana per second. The cauldron will vanish upon toggle off. If Yaga gets too far away, Blue Rose Special will toggle-off automatically. |description2 = When the cauldron vanishes, it goes out with a bang: dealing magic damage to enemies within 450-units. |cost = 60 + 12 per second |costtype = mana |range = 1000 |cooldown = 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 (on toggle-off) |leveling = 7 / 10 / 13 / 16 / 19 |leveling2= 75 / 120 / 165 / 210 / 255 |details=false }} Yaga's attacks curse the target, slightly increasing the damage they take from all sources for 5 seconds. Stacks 5 times. |leveling = 1 / 2 / 3 }} Yaga channels for 2 seconds to unleash a curse on her target: turning them into a frog for a few seconds. The effects of polymorph render the target unable to attack or cast abilities, as well as slowing them by 40%. While channeling, Yaga has sight of her target and her target is debuffed (including a visual cue beneath both of them). |description2 = If Yaga is disrupted, the curse is instantly unleashed on the source of the disruption instead of her original target. |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1200 |cooldown = 120 / 100 / 80 |leveling = 2 / 2.75 / 3.5 }} }} Notes: * Secondary casts of Clumsy Strike can also trigger Blunder, allowing Yaga to cast the skill three or even four times. If you don't want to use all your Blunder, you have to embrace the 1 second self-stun or aim to miss (as Blunder only applies if she damages an enemy). * Blue Rose Special's base mana regeneration covers the upkeep cost starting at rank 3. It would take seconds for the skill to cover the activation cost, not factoring the percentile bonus. * The "too far away" mechanic is shared by Maokai and Anivia, and is approximately 1000-1200 from the center of the ability. Lore For regular folk, Bogey Mama’s myth is just an old wives' tale told by mothers to scare their unruly kids. That of an old hag, with the proverbial fancy for young flesh, who roams the sky upon her broomstick granting cursed wishes as she goes (and enjoying the mayhem that ensues). For Yaga however, that’s how her own story began. A young yordle prodigy of the chemistry department of the great Academy of Piltover, an excess of enthusiasm can bring about clumsy disasters. The irony of fate taught Yaga just that, when the she had developed started attacking her nervous system. Poisoned beyond remission, her life fading by the day, and as despair took over, that is when Bogey Mama chose to strike. What is a young and smart yordle to do when an infamous fairytale character appears before you with an offer to spare your life? Thus the yordle and the witch sealed a pact. By sharing such a bond Yaga’s life had been saved, and thus began the latest reign of Bogey Mama's title. Yaga spent the years following as a student of witchcraft: practising the forgotten ways of old magic; granting wishes through curses and philtres; creating loves and sowing fears; bringing fertility; and eternal slumber. Each new pact strengthened her bond her to the old witch's grimoire, source of every Bogey Mama’s power since times immemorial. The same wits that made her a genius chemist made her into a potent witch. And so, fate repeated itself. Reading the wrong chapters far too soon, receiving secrets she could not handle, she completed the succession ritual. The witch's very essence had become her. With the yordle-sized grimoire at her back, the overwhelm young witch sought help of the magical timebomb ticking within her. It was only a few accidents later that the League of Legends offered to help tame the power... and protect Valoran from it. Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"So far so good!"'' ;Attacking *''"Carrying a book for you."'' *''"Accidents happen."'' *''"Don't rush meee!"'' *''"Come 'ere you ruffians!"'' *''"Ooh, aren't I wicked?"'' (After skilling Evil Eye) ;Movement *''"Broom, broooom!"'' *''"Bra-bra-brooom."'' *''"Walking disaster."'' *''"Everyone has a book to bear."'' *''"Following the curse of action."'' *''"No prince charming around? Good!"'' *''"By the book."'' *''"So far, so good!"'' *''"Don't rush meee!"'' *''"I know, I know."'' *''"You sure?"'' ;Joke *''"Are you seriously asking me what S.M. means?"'' **''"Step Mother, obviouuusly."'' *''"What's the difference between the bad guy and a giant frog?"'' **''"2 seconds... give or take."'' ;Taunt *''"Do you really think you can separate this book from m--?"'' (Animation where her book slams shut on her). ;Upon casting "MAYDAY!" *''"Maayyydaayyy..."'' *''"Going down!"'' *''"Mayday, MAYDAY!"'' ;Upon casting "Ooops! I did it again!" *''"Ooops!"'' *''"Ooh, still got it."'' *''"I've done it again!"'' ;Upon casting "Grab the cat!" *''"She gonna blow!"'' *''"Get out of the way!"'' *''"Grab the cat!!!"'' ;Upon casting "Frog you!" *''"Haha, that showed you!"'' *''"Frog you!"'' *''"Jokes on you!"'' *''"Ff-- you shouldn't interupt a witch!"'' Development Artwork Emptylord Yaga.jpg | Classic Skin Emptylord YagaQ.jpg | Clumsy Swipe Emptylord_YagaApples.jpg| S.M. Apple Series Emptylord YagaE.jpg | Blue Rose Special Emptylord YagaR.jpg | Anuromorphose Emptylord YagaAttacks.jpg | Basic attacks Emptylord YagaDeath.jpg | Death / Taunt Patch History and her , Polymorph already has a precedent which is good to keep. }} Category:Custom champions